Long Term Evolution (LTE), defined in a standard known as 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), describes a measurement by a mobile device of a difference in times of arrival of signals from two base stations. To enable detection of signals from multiple base stations, a signal in LTE is dedicated to positioning, known as a positioning reference signal (PRS). Each PRS signal contains a specific pattern assigned thereto, e.g. based on an identifier of a base station, known as the Physical Cell Identity (PCID or PCI). Tones in the PRS signal may employ a frequency re-use factor of 6. The re-use factor may be, for example, determined by v_shift=mod(PCID, 6). Two or more base stations with a common mod(PCID, 6) may transmit PRS tones which collide, causing interference. Scrambling codes may distinguish a PRS signal from among multiple PRS signals received at a mobile device in a common frequency bin, from multiple base stations having the same mod(PCID, 6). Use of scrambling codes may provide 20 dB (average) to 30 dB (best case) isolation, which can be insufficient to overcome a power differential due to distances of a mobile device from its serving cell and the other cells. Such a power differential may cause PRS signals from one or more base stations to drown in an elevated noise floor, and not be detected.